Seaside Rescue In Seaside Hill
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While in Seaside Hill, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. watched as Paratroopa mysteriously disappeared. Now the unlikely duo have to go and rescue him through the tropical jungle depths of Seaside Hill. I'm noticing a trend here...
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Rescue In Seaside Hill**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Why do I enjoy writing Waluigi and Bowser Jr. in Seaside Hill? Is the tropical beach stage seriously that awesome? (shrugs) Obviously, I guess seeing how I can completely bend over for it. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were in Seaside Hill, as usual, you see. They were watching Paratroopa, who was going to jump, even though he had wings.

"I'm going to jump! For real!" Paratroopa exclaimed as he had no regrets.

Bowser Jr. rubbed his chin as he glanced at Waluigi. "You don't think he'll do it, right?" He asked curiously.

Waluigi, who folded his arms, turned to Bowser Jr., shrugging. "He's going to do it. Don't underestimate him, Junior."

"He's doing it!" One of the few random colored Nokis there exclaimed as he pointed at Paratroopa, who was waving his arms behind him as he prepared.

"I'm dead serious, guys!" Paratroopa exclaimed as he jumped down, screaming as he then disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. observed the scene as the other Nokis panicked in horror.

"He jumped... should we go after him?" Bowser Jr. suggested as he pointed at the checkerboard mountain.

Waluigi adjusted his purple cap, proclaiming as he winked at Bowser Jr., "Hrm... I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. ran up the grassy green hills of Seaside Hill, reaching the top of the peak as they looked around, scratching their heads in confusion. They then turned around and looked at each other, the ground crumbling as the two fell. Waluigi got onto Bowser Jr.'s shell, who ricocheted inside his green, spiky shell.

"This is more exhilarating than the time I snuck into a rated M movie!" Bowser Jr. shouted from inside as he landed on another grassy hill, sliding downhill as Waluigi showed off his sliding skills while posing. "Yee-haw! I'm a slider!"

Waluigi then crashed into a wall, not being able to duck in time as he fell on the grass, sliding down the hill slowly. Bowser Jr. continued sliding downwards, until he looped upward and went backwards, colliding into Waluigi. Both Waluigi and Bowser Jr. went spiraling back the way they came, going over the cliff as they landed on the other side, splashing in the nice seaside water. Poking both of their heads out, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. looked towards the northern direction, to hear a shout for help.

"He's OVA DERE!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he pointed towards the north.

Waluigi slapped Bowser Jr. as he remarked while flailing his skinny arms, "Don't just stand there looking stupid. Catch him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. swam towards the northern direction, seeing Paratroopa entangled in kelp. Bowser Jr. attempted to swim towards him, but Paratroopa drowned, bubbles appearing where he was. Bowser Jr. gasped as he dove under the water, slashing the kelp off of Paratroopa as he grabbed Paratroopa and returned to the surface. Waluigi sighed of relief as he swam towards the two, but the water currents broke apart Paratroopa and Bowser Jr.

"Oh no! He's drifting away!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he tried swimming towards Paratroopa, but eventually got pulled back by the water current.

Waluigi gritted his teeth as he pounded the waves. "Crap! We're gonna have to think of something else." He rubbed his chin, closing his eyes as he thought deeply, "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Bowser Jr. asked while staring at Waluigi. "Is it a stupid, ridiculous plan?"

Waluigi smirked as he opened his eyes, snapping his fingertips. "I got an idea." He then held out his left arm. "Grab on!"

"Do I have to?" Bowser Jr. asked as he winced, feeling that what was going to happen would be wrong.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes angrily at Bowser Jr., slapping him before extending his left arm again. "Yes! Now shut up and grab on!"

"I'm gonna regret this." Bowser Jr. muttered to himself as he grabbed onto Waluigi's left arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser Jr. screamed as he held onto Waluigi's left arm, while Waluigi used his Waluigi Tornado to whirl himself and Bowser Jr. onto the nearest cliff. They then landed on the cliff, with Waluigi tossing Bowser Jr. into a pit filled with thorns everywhere. Waluigi then made a spectacular smash, crushing the thorns as he got up, dusting himself while laughing.

"Made it to the other side, with not even a scratch." Waluigi stated as he pulled out a rose and grinned.

Bowser Jr. picked himself up as he snarled at Waluigi, giving him the middle finger as one of the spikes on his shell fell off. "Says you. Those thorns were sharp... ouch."

"So where is he, anyway?" Waluigi asked as he looked around the thorns, pushing them aside as if they were bushes.

Bowser Jr. closed his eyes, turning around to smell the scent. "I think I could hear him, but I don't know, man..."

Waluigi eyed Bowser Jr. oddly as he then turned around, pointing westward. "It's coming from the west! Come on, Junior!" Waluigi then grabbed Bowser Jr. and dashed towards the western direction, knocking all of the thorns out of the side.

"Wait, wait! Waluigi, this is insane! You're going too fast!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he was dragged by Waluigi.


	5. Chapter 5

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were out of the thorns and back into the tropical jungle of Seaside Hill, seeing paratroopa in front of them. The two ran towards paratroopa, but Bowser Jr. tripped, falling into a pitfall. Waluigi also fell into a pitfall, landing on top of Bowser Jr. Paratroopa took notice and fell down the same pitfall.

"Oh, for the love of..." Waluigi groaned as Paratroopa landed in his arms. "What the?"

"Thanks for rescuing me." Paratroopa admitted, grinning sheepishly.

Bowser Jr. groaned as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Shut your trap. We're nearly close to him."

"We are close to him," Waluigi replied as he showed off Paratroopa. "Karma much?"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he folded his arms, with two blue colored Whacka moles popping out of the ground, smiling at Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Paratroopa.

"Thank you so much for dropping by. I guess you won't be needing any shovels to dig out!" One of the Whacka moles stated as they both laughed joyfully.

Waluigi closed his eyes as he looked up, demoaning, "Great. Now how do we get out of here?"

"A-herm." Paratroopa coughed as he grabbed Bowser Jr. lifting himself, Bowser Jr., and Waluigi all out of the pit.

"Kid, you're a friggin' genius!" Waluigi admitted as he high fived Paratroopa.

"I know I am, right?" Paratroopa boasted as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he pointed towards the eastern direction.

And thus, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. led Paratroopa back to the main area in Seaside Hill as the rescue operation was completed.

**THE END**


End file.
